Disaster strikes at midnight
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: Set three years after 'Holding out for a hero', Woody finally decides to pop the question to Callie at a New Year's Eve party for toys. But when disaster strikes and an old flame of Callie's threaten to tear them apart, will they survive long enough to make it to the aisle?
1. Chapter 1

***You asked for more Callie/Woody, I shall deliver! Now this one may seem a little similar than my 'Hero' story, but this one will be focused on survival than jealously. So with that being said, enjoy my latest fic!***

"Wow, look at the size of this ballroom!" Callie said. She, Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Dolly looked around them. A few weeks ago, Dolly told them about a New Year's Eve party that was being held in a toy sized hotel downtown. Bonnie was away at her grandparents for two weeks, so they all jumped at the opportunity. The ballroom was held on the top floor of the hotel. It had crystal chandeliers and a sparkling dance floor in the center.

"It sure is big, and beautiful. How did you hear about this place, Dolly?" Woody asked.

"I came here once before Bonnie was born. Dolly said. Steve and I had plans to spend the holidays here again, but I asked him if I could bring you guys along. This is where the party is going to be and you'll have your own rooms to spend the night." Steve Rogers, aka Captain America was her boyfriend. He was Mason's toy and had been dating Dolly for three years. She showed the girls around while Buzz pulled his best friend aside.

"So, Woody, it's New Year's Eve. The party, the perfect mood, it's the perfect time to ask her, cowboy! He said excitedly. Please tell me you brought the ring." Woody reached into his holster and pulled out a small box and lifted the top. Inside was a tiny ring with a blue stone in the center. "Wow, it turned out really nice. Man, it's better than the one I gave Jessie." Jessie and Buzz got married last year and he gave her a ring similar, but it had a green stone to match her eyes.

"Jessie loves her ring, Buzz." Woody said, closing the box and putting it back. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Are you kidding me? You two been through so much together and have been together for three years. I can't imagine her saying no." Suddenly Callie and Jessie rushed over to them.

"Guys you have to see the view, it's breathtaking!" Jessie said. They went outside to a balcony. In front of them were spacious hilltops and a glittering waterfall surrounding luscious gardens. Buzz wrapped his arms around Jessie and Callie leaned her head on Woody's shoulder.

"Isn't that the most beautiful sight you've ever seen?" She asked.

"No, it's the second, you are the first." Woody said. Callie smiled at him, placed her hand on his cheek and leaned into kiss him.

"Callie?" The princess and the cowboy turned. Standing in front of them was a young man dressed in a blue shirt and fireman pants. Callie gasped.

"Oh my god, Daniel, is that you?" She asked.

"Wow. My god, you look amazing. It's been so long since I saw you last."

"Yeah, Five years." Daniel smiled, and then looked past her at Woody. "Oh, Daniel, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Sheriff Woody."

"Howdy, It's nice to meet you." Woody said, extending his hand. Daniel looked at him and took his hand, almost crushing it.

"Well it appears I have been replaced."

"Daniel, I told you not to wait for me." Callie said.

"But I did, Callie. I waited all these years for you, gave you time to be with your little girl, and when I went back to Janie's, Belle and Abby said you had left."

"Janie knew she was getting older, so she gave me to her cousin Bonnie. Woody and I met four years ago and have been together for three. I love him and he loves me." She gripped Woody's hand.

"So not only did you leave Texas, but you left me entirely? I loved you, Callie. I proposed to you for god sake!"

"He did what!?" Woody yelled. Behind him, Buzz and Jessie gasped.

"That was years ago, Daniel. I moved on. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to go check out our room. Let's go, Woody." Still holding his hand, she led him away.

***Please review!***


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at their room and Woody went to go sit on the bed, placing his hat to the side. Callie closed the door and sank to the floor.

"Oh god, why is he here?" Callie growled.

"Who is he exactly?" Woody asked, standing. Callie sighed.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. She said. Five years ago, before Billy arrived; Janie went to this Sleep away camp in Texas. There was a boy there named Kevin who had a firefighter toy who he called Daniel. Janie and he became friends and Daniel and I had started seeing each other. We were together for a year until Kevin and his family had to move to Chicago. He had asked me to stow away and go with him, and yes, he did ask me to marry him. But I told him no because I wasn't ready to settle down and wanted to spend all the time I had left with Janie."

"What did he say to that?" Woody asked.

"He wasn't happy about it, but he said that I should take my time, and that he would wait for me. I told him not to, because he wasn't who I thought he was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kevin liked to use him as the hero, kind of like Bonnie does with you. But Daniel took his hero status a little too seriously. He thought he was this hotshot hero, though he never saved anyone in his life. He cared about building up his ego and his reputation than actually helping people in need."

"Oh good, so you didn't like him because of his muscles." Callie laughed and stood up.

"Yes the muscles were nice at first, but after he paraded around, showing them off, they weren't so amazing anymore. And you don't need muscles. You are perfect just the way you are." Woody gave her a look. "I mean it. Woody, I love you for everything that you are, and that is a brave, kind, smart, and handsome sheriff. You are more than a normal hero. You care for your family, you care for others, and you make sure everyone is accounted for if something goes wrong. If there was anyone I'd want to settle down with, it would be you, every single time." Woody smiled.

"Well I like the sound of that. You know, we don't have to meet the others till later, why not take advantage of this bed made especially for us?"

"Oh Woody, you naughty boy."

"You got that right. Come here you." He grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed, his lips attacking hers.

"Where are they?" Jessie said. It was nine o'clock and they were waiting by the entrance for Woody and Callie to join them.

"They'll be here, Jess. Buzz said. Maybe they got lost; it is a pretty big hotel." Just then, Woody and Callie ran down the hallway, hand in hand and laughing. "See, there they are."

"Where were you two? The party has already started!"

"And why are you out of breath?"

"Sorry, we were in our room, lost track of time." Callie said. The space ranger and redhead looked at each other, open mouthed, and then turned back to them.

"What? What's wrong?" Woody asked.

"You two were in your room this whole time?" Jessie asked, grinning.

"Yes we were." Callie said, looking at Woody.

"And you lost track of time?"

"What's the big deal, Jess?"

"Oh my god, Jess, they are just as bad as we are." Buzz said.

"I know. I love it!" Callie and Woody rolled their eyes.

"Real mature, Jess." Woody scolded. They laughed and entered the ballroom. Dolly was already there, dancing with Steve. Buzz and Woody extended their hands out to their girls and both couples walked out onto the dance floor. Between dances, they mingled with other toys, including Combat Carl, and sang karaoke. Buzz and Jessie got up and sang 'Don't go breaking my heart'. Woody got up and sang his heart out to Callie with a new Rascal Flatts song called 'Back to life'. To Woody's dismay, Daniel also got on stage and started singing John Legend's 'All of me' to Callie. The princess noticed his displeasure and touched his face.

"Ignore him, Woody." She said.

"How can I when he's singing to _my_ girlfriend?" Woody said.

"I don't see _your_ girlfriend swooning over some cheesy song. No, she rather pay attention to the man who sings from the heart and sounds like the lead singer Gary LeVox."

"No way, do I really sound like him?"

"Absolutely, this is why I loved it. It's sexy and hot."

"You're sexy and hot." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. On stage, Daniel watched them, growling. Around eleven, Callie felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Cal, may I have this dance?" Daniel asked. Woody glared at him and was about to tell him off, but Callie placed her hand in his.

"One dance, Daniel. That's it." She said. As she got up, she leaned in close to Woody. "Don't worry; I'll be all yours the rest of the night." She kissed his cheek and went onto the floor with Daniel. He led her towards the center and placed his hands on her waist.

"Did you like my song for you?" He asked.

"You have to stop this, Daniel." Callie said.

"Stop what? I'm only trying to express my feelings for you."

"Well don't. I already told you I've moved on."

"To that lanky sheriff, yes I know. Tell me, your highness. Does that cowboy treat you right?"

"He treats me just fine, way better than I've ever been treated."

"Does he know how to love you, how to hold you just right?" He pulled her towards him, holding her. His hands caressed her back and traveled down to her butt. Callie slapped his hand away.

"Knock it off, Daniel." He pulled her in close again.

"I know how to love you, Callie. I can take care of you, give you everything you could ever want and more." Callie pushed away from him.

"I have everything I could ever want. Do me a favor and stay away from me, you arrogant, self-centered pain in the ass." Just as the song ended, Callie turned away from him and rushed back into Woody's arms.

"Alright everyone, this is it. We have exactly one minute until midnight." The manager of the hotel said. Woody turned toward Callie.

"Callie. There's something I need to say to you. There is no one I'd rather spend my life with than you. As we enter this New Year, I know one resolution that I want to come true, and that is to ring in the New Year not as your boyfriend, but as your fiancée." Callie gasped as he took the box out of his holster. The crowd around them counted down fifteen seconds as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Callie?"

"Oh my god, Woody!" She flung her arms around him and kissed him just as the clock struck midnight.

"Happy new year!" The crowd shouted. Suddenly the building started to shake.

"What was that?" Jessie asked. Everyone became silent. All of a sudden, a loud boom came from underneath them and the floor began to split open. Toys screamed, frantically running around, trying to not to get sucked into the floor. Buzz and Jessie dashed to one side of the room. Woody and Callie tried to hold onto each other, but they were moving apart.

"Woody!" Callie yelled. Another boom echoed through their ears and jolted them back. The lights went off, sending them into darkness.

***Dun-dun-dun! Disaster has struck! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Sorry for the delay, here's chapter three.***

Callie moaned and opened her eyes. Immediately the emergency lights went on, and she gasped at the sight. All around her, there were broken toy parts. She looked to her left and saw Dolly and Steve helping each other up. She looked to her right and saw some Barbie's with missing limbs or heads, broken tinker toys, and a teddy bear that was ripped apart. She looked around for Woody, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Woody? Woody! Where are you?" She called out.

"Callie? Callie, over here!" The princess looked up and saw Woody on the other side of the room.

"Woody! Thank goodness. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I think s…AH!" He moved slightly and fell to his knees. Callie squinted and saw a huge tear across his chest. He held his chest and stood up. "It's okay, Cal, I'm fine."

"Woody? Is that you?" The cowboy turned and saw his sister and best friend.

"Jess! Buzz, thank goodness." The cowboy said hugging them. "Are guys alright?"

"I'm okay, but Jessie's leg is hanging by a thread. Buzz said. What the heck happened?"

"I don't know. Callie, is Dolly over there?" Woody asked.

"I'm here, Woody. Dolly said. Steve is with me, too."

"And I'm here too." Daniel said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Of course he is." Woody huffed.

"May I have your attention, please?" The manager said. "I've just been informed that an earthquake has hit the area. The Lego Duplo response team has been called. They will be outside ready to assist the injured. There are exits on either side of the room. We need volunteers to lead both groups out."

"Combat Carl will volunteer to lead this side out." Carl said, coming over to Jessie.

"I will volunteer to lead out the other half." Daniel said. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Thank you gentlemen, everyone will meet in a designated area outside across the street. Stay together and be careful."

"Lead the way, Carl." Buzz said. He took Jessie's hand and they began to walk with the others, but Jessie looked back at her brother.

"Woody, come one, let's go." Jessie asked. She followed his gaze over to Callie, who was being held Daniel.

"Callie, come with me. He said. I will lead you out of here." Daniel said, grabbing her arm tightly.

"Get your hands off me. I'll be there in a minute." Callie went to the edge and looked straight at Woody. "I love you, cowboy."

"I love you too, princess. Woody said. I just wish I hadn't dropped the ring. I ruined my proposal."

"You didn't ruin anything, baby. Take a look." She held out her hand and on her finger was the ring. "I slipped it on before the floor split. We'll find our way back to each other, okay? Be careful." She blew him a kiss and then turned to follow the others.

"Alright folks, let's move out." Carl said. Buzz shook Woody's shoulder and the two of them followed the group down the stairwell.

***Yay! She said yes!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Posting two chapters today because are really short.***

The group walked down the stairs, being careful not to step on any broken glass or trip on broken rocks lying in the path. Jessie made her way to Woody's side.

"Hey did I hear right? Are you and Callie engaged?" She asked. Woody nodded. Jessie squealed. "Oh yes! Finally! I was wondering when that would happen. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Jess. Seriously though, I thought Buzz would have told you."

"Wait, Buzz knew and I didn't? I am your sister, Woody! Why didn't you tell me first?"

"Because I knew you couldn't keep it a secret."

"Ah, okay yeah, that actually is true. Oh my god, my brother and best friend are getting married!" Woody laughed and they continued walking. They saw more broken toys scattered on the floor, some of them beyond repair. Suddenly, the building shook again.

"What was that?" A Pinkie Pie pony asked.

"If I had to guess, that was an aftershock. We have to go!" They continued down the stairs when bits of debris started to fall around them. Jessie, Buzz, and Woody screamed.

"Watch out!" Jessie screamed.

"Take cover! Everybody stay against the walls! Stay out of the line of fire!" Carl yelled. Buzz helped Jessie move because of her leg.

"Come on, we need to..." Pinky Pie, screamed, as well as three other toys: an R2-D2, an Optimas Prime, and a Cinderella doll as the staircase broke.

"Get back!" Carl yelled, shielding them. "We're going to have to go back the way we came!"

"No we can't! It's too dangerous to go back!" Buzz said.

"We have to find another way down, otherwise…" Suddenly, they heard Callie's scream.

"Callie!" Woody screamed. He turned to jump over to the other staircase, but Buzz grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"That's Callie; I have to go to her!"

"Woody, no, you'll never make it! Not with your chest open like that!"

"Listen to your friend, sheriff. But don't worry, I got your girl.." They turned and saw Daniel holding onto Callie, his arm wrapped tightly around her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let her go, Daniel!" Woody yelled.

"I can't do that, cowboy. Daniel said. You see, this was my plan from the beginning. I knew Callie was going to be here so I came here to win her back. I wasn't expecting the earthquake to happen, but no matter. Now I can take her back with me."

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Callie gasped, trying to get out of his grasp. "You cheated on me, Daniel!"

"Wait, what?" Woody asked.

"Shut up, Callie." Daniel growled.

"No! I know all about that southern belle bitch that you had a fling with! Remember Annabeth? I found out from Abby! You were seeing her while you were with me, you two timing cheat! You've never cared about me or anyone else but yourself. You are no hero, you a just a big fat fake!" She bit his hand. Daniel screamed, pushed her aside and struck her face, knocking her to the ground. Woody balled up his fists, angry that Daniel had hit her. He began to find a way to get over to her as Daniel continued to yell.

"You little bitch! You think you can talk back to me like that? I worshiped you, treated you like the princess you deserved to be treated like, and this is how you treat me, you greedy piece of..." A fist struck his face and Daniel fell to the ground. Woody jumped on top of him, holding him down.

"Don't you ever strike her again! He growled. She did what was right for her! She didn't want to waste her life with a disappointment like you! You think you're some big-shot? You are nothing but a self-absorbed, cheating bastard!" Daniel kicked Woody off him, jumped up and punched him.

"You think you're better than me? You think you're a better hero than I am? Tell me how worthy you are than I am!"

"I am ten times better than you, Daniel because for one thing, I would't leave helpless toys and send them to their death! Remember that group of toys you were supposed to be helping out of the building? Where are they? You left them all to die, didn't you?"

"So what if I did, we're all going to die anyway!" Everyone gasped. "You think you're getting out of here alive, you're even dumber than I thought you were! This hotel is coming down, sheriff, and I am going to make sure you are the first to be buried under the rubble because if I can't have Callie, than neither can you!" Then he shoved him off the ledge. Woody screamed as he fell down to the bottom of the stairwell.

***Short chapter again. Next one will be longer, I promise! 17 days and counting!***


	6. Chapter 6

***I'm updating a lot, which I know you guys like when I do, but also because I have two other stories I'm working on and one on the brain that is developing. Also, summer is my busiest for work, but I'm getting through it! Here is chapter six!***

"No! Woody!" Jessie and Callie cried.

"Why did you do that?" Carl snapped. Daniel ignored him and grabbed Callie's arm.

"Let's go, Cal, we're getting out of here." He said coldly.

"Let go of me, Daniel! I am not going anywhere with you, not after what you just did!" Callie said, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"I did you a favor! That lanky rag doll doesn't deserve you!"

"I'm a rag doll too. Are you going to call me lanky? Or are you going to toss me over the ledge too?"

"What, no, of course not! Look, you're coming with me right now, whether you like it or not!" He went to grab her again, but she grabbed his wrist and bent it back, almost breaking it.

"Touch me again and it will be the last thing you ever do! Don't you get it, Daniel? I am not yours anymore. You do not own me. Woody is the one I want to be with and the one that I am going to spend the rest of my life with, because as of midnight, he is my fiance!"

"Wait, you're kidding me right? You'd rather spend you're life with some one who would lead you into danger than away from it?"

"I feel safer with him than I ever would if I were with you, Daniel. In fact, I'd rather be his wife than your side piece! Now get your egotistic ass out of my way right now!. Jess, Buzz, let's go!"

"Right behind you, princess." Jess said. She, Buzz, Carl, Dolly and Steve ran past Daniel, trying to find a safe way to get down.

Woody slowly opened his eyes, groaning. He was lying on his side and saw that his hat had fallen to the side. He placed it on his head and looked up. He could just barley make out the ledge that Daniel pushed him off of. He had to have fallen at least twenty, maybe thirty feet. His body hurt all over and he was covered in dirt. He started to move slowly, but a pain in his chest stopped him. Looking down, he saw another tear had ripped across his chest next to the first one. Looking further down at his feet, he saw that one of them was crushed under a rock. All around him, the walls were starting to crumble and crack. He coughed, taking short, deep breaths.

"B, Buzz? Jessie? Can anyone hear me?" He called out. He listened for a minute. "Callie? Guys, help me!"

"Woody? Woody, where are you?" He heard Buzz shout.

"Buzz. Buzz, I'm here! Help, I'm trapped!" Soft footsteps ran towards him and soon he saw his best friend looking down at him.

"Woody! Guys, he's over here! Are you alright, sheriff?"

"No, my chest, is split open, and my, my foot is crushed. Where, where is Callie? Is, is she alright?"

"Is that him?" He heard the voice of his princess. Callie looked over Buzz's shoulder and sighed. "Woody! Hang on, baby, we'll get you out."

"Carl, come help me." The two toys carefully climbed down and tried to lift the rock off of Woody's foot. Suddenly, the walls shook again.

"What is that?" Dolly asked.

"It's another aftershock. Move! Everyone move!" Carl screamed. They climbed back out just as rocks and debris fell around them. Everyone coughed as the dust settled.

"Is everyone all right?" Steve asked.

"Callie? Guys where's Callie?" Jessie asked.

"I'm okay Jess!" They climbed over rocks and looked down into the hole again. Callie was there, unharmed, shielding Woody.

"Girl, what are you tying to do, give me a panic attack?"

"I'm sorry, Jess. I had to make sure he didn't get hurt anymore than he already is. Go on without me. Woody and I will find a way out."

"No Callie, we are all leaving here together!" The walls shook again.

"Face it, Jess. This building is going to come down. Please get out of here while you can. We'll be okay, trust me."

"I hate to say it, but she's right. Steve said. This building is falling fast. We need to get out. You two be careful, and god speed." He took Dolly's hand and left with her. Jessie looked down at the princess and her brother.

"Please, please be careful. I love you both." She said. Then she, Buzz and Carl left, trying to catch up to Dolly.


	7. Author's note

**Hey guys, so before I post the next chapter, I just wanted to take a moment and thank you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing my stories. Before I started on this site, I was really hesitant to join because A) I didn't think my stories were good enough, and B) I didn't think anyone would take the time to read them. Aside from Disney and books, writing is my other form of escape from reality, to let loose and be me and let my creativity fly free. So thank you to those of you who comment and follow. It really means alot. I will continue to bring you exciting and heartfelt stories. I will post chapter seven later, but again, I just wanted to say thanks and continue reviewing! Thanks partners!**


	8. Chapter 7

***Okay, back to the story! Chapter seven coming at ya!***

"Come on! We need to get this side of the building evacuated pronto!" A Lego firefighter shouted. The side street was filled with toy firetrucks and police cars evacuating toys. Steve, Carl, Buzz, Dolly and Jessie came out a side entrance, taking in all of the chaos. To the right of them was a medic tent where nurses were helping the injured and to the right were rows and rows of scattered, broken toys.

"Come on, Jess, we should get your leg sewn up." Buzz said, directing Jessie away from the carnage. Jessie let him lead her away when they heard another loud boom come from the hotel.

"Everyone move back! It's coming down! Move away!" A police officer yelled. Everyone ducked and covered as the building fell to the ground. Jessie's eyes widened as she pushed past Buzz, running towards the rubble.

"No! Callie! Woody!" She screamed.

"Jess stop, get back here! What are you, crazy?!" Buzz cried.

"They are still in there! We have to go back! They could be crushed or trapped!"

"Jessie, it's too dangerous to go back in there. Carl said, coming over. There will be a rescue team going in. I can go with them to find Woody and Callie if you'd like."

"Yes please! Thank you Carl, thank you so much!" Jessie looked back at the crumbled mess and said a silent prayer that somehow, her brother and best friend would get out safely.

Before the building collapsed, Callie was helping Woody get to a safer place. She was able to get his foot out, but it hurt him to put weight on it. She helped him over to the side and leaned him up against a wall.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm okay, babe. Woody said, holding his chest. I'd be better if I could breathe a little easier." Callie knew what he meant; she could hear the change in his breathing. It had gone from rapid to shallow within minutes. He saw her looking at his chest and placed a hand under her chin, tilting it up.

"Have I told you what an amazing woman you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"What you did back there was crazy, you just jumped across me and shielded me from getting hurt. It was crazy, but so amazing."

"I had to. I couldn't let anything else to happen to you. I'd die if I lost you. I've caused so much trouble already.

"Don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong. Daniel is the one who did this. This is his fault, not yours." Callie kissed his forehead.

"I love you. Don't worry, we'll find a way out, I prom..." They heard a loud noise that made them turn.

"Tell me that wasn't another aftershock."

"It sure sounded like it. Come on, we have to keep..." They turned to the side and saw pieces of rock falling where they had just come from. "Oh no, come on!" Callie took his hand and pulled him with her, dodging rocks. Woody saw a huge rock above them and pulled her out of the way. Suddenly, the floor collapsed from under them and they slid down into the basement. They hit into a wall near a broken window. Callie coughed and tried to get up, but felt pain in her leg. A huge tear stretched down from her waist to her knee. "Woody? Woody?" Looking over to the right, she saw her fiance lying beside her on his side. Moving his hand from his chest, she gasped when she saw a third tear further up above his badge. His breathing had slowed down to almost nothing. "No, no, no. Wake up, baby. Please wake up." She shook him softly.

"Cal, Callie. He said, opening his eyes, his voice barely audible. You, you need to get out. Go, go out that window and get, get to safety. I'll, I'll be okay."

"No, no I'm not leaving you here, Woody." He took her hand in his.

"You have a, a chance to get out. I, I don't. Please, Cal."

"We both have a chance, Woody. We will get out of here, we're going to go home, and we're going to get married in front of all of our friends. We'll have the ceremony in the garden, by those sunflowers that mom planted, remember those? And we'll write our own vows and it will be beautiful."

"I, I've already written mine."

"Wait, really? How? You literally just proposed to me a few hours ago."

"Oh babe, I, I knew from the mo, moment I met you that I wanted to be with you. I, I wrote my vows six months ago." Callie gasped and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Then hold on just a little longer, okay? I want to hear every single word." He smiled softly and coughed. Taking a few fast, short breaths, he laid his head to the side and closed his eyes. Outside, voices screamed over sirens and Callie could hear someone shouting into a megaphone. She looked from Woody back to the window. Raising her hand to her mouth, she placed two fingers in between her lips and let out the loudest whistle she could muster.


	9. Chapter 8

***OMG we are getting so close! I actually have a TS4 story brewing, but I might write it after the movie comes out, cause it might ruin it. Anyway, here is the last chapter before the epilogue.***

Outside, rescue teams had just about given up hope of finding anymore survivors. Jessie, who's leg was all stitched up, sat beside Buzz at the medic tent, watching.

"They are just standing around! She cried. They aren't even trying to find Woody or Callie."

"Jessie, sweetheart, they can't really do anything else. The structure is too unstable for them to search for survivors. " Buzz said.

"That's not good enough, Buzz! We don't know if they made it out or if they are even still alive! They could be dead for all we know!" She pushed away from him and went over to Carl. "Carl, why aren't they going through the rubble?"

"They can't, not until it is deemed safe." Carl said.

"But we haven't felt anymore aftershocks. It has to be safe enough now!" Carl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jessie, I know you're worried about your brother and Callie, but until the captain gives the all clear, we..." Just then, they heard a high pitched whistle.

"What the heck was that?" Steve asked.

"Quiet! Everyone be quiet!" The fire captain shouted. They all listened as the whistle was heard once again, this time longer and louder.

"It's coming from over here, cap!" A firefighter shouted. The rescue team and Carl ran over to the basement window. Looking in, they saw the princess and the sheriff unconscious on the ground.

"We found them! We found them! Get some gurneys over here now!" The captain shouted. Carl rushed back to Jessie.

"It's them, Jessie. It's Woody and Callie." Jessie swayed a little, but Buzz held her. They, Dolly, and Steve watched as the toy EMT's rushed by. Both Callie and Woody were covered in dirt and soot. The EMT's put them both in the toy ambulance.

"Wait, where are you taking them?" Buzz asked.

"There is a toy hospital down the road. We'll take your friends there and get them cleaned up and patched up." An EMT said before shutting the door.  
-Callie groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw doctors tending to broken toys, nurses stitching up torn limbs, and friends holding hands praying. She sat up too quickly and immediately sat back down. Someone came over and placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

"Easy there, princess. Don't want to give yourself a migraine." Jessie said smiling. Callie jumped into her arms.

"Thank god you're okay. You guys were able to get out?"

"Yeah we did. We saw the building collapse and got so worried. We thought you were...I thought..."

"Hey, its alright. I'm alright, Woody is...oh no. Woody. Oh god, where is he? He was barely breathing when we were trapped down there! Oh god..."

"Hey, hey, calm down sweetie. He's okay. He's over on the end talking with Buzz." That was all Callie needed to hear. She jumped off the bed and made her way to the last bed. Buzz was sitting in a chair and in the bed was her handsome cowboy.

"Callie." He sighed.

"Woody." Buzz moved aside so that she could hug him. She held him close, crying. "You're alive. Oh thank goodness you're alive."

"I am, thanks to you. You saved us, my brave princess. Now I'm even more eager to marry you."

"Then why waste another moment? Let's get married as soon as we get home."

"That sounds perfect." They were about to kiss when Buzz spoke up.

"That's really early. OW!" Buzz cried as Jessie elbowed him.

"Leave them alone. Do you remember how eager you were to marry me?"

"Yes, yes I do." He leaned over and kissed her. Woody and Callie laughed at them. Woody pushed a piece of Callie's hair aside.

"I love you, my princess." He said.

"I love you more, my sheriff."

"Not possible." He took her hand, and pulled her close, kissing her full on the lips.

***Aww! Next is the wedding!***


	10. Epilouge

***I realized I kind of left this story hanging and I am so sorry about that! Here is the final chapter: The wedding! I have another Callie story, but I want to A) See TS4 first, and B) Finish my 'Growing up Pride story. Enjoy!***

"Alright everyone, take a seat. Come on people, ceremony begins in five minutes!" Ken shouted, clipboard in hand.

"So tell me again why you picked Ken to plan your wedding?" Buzz asked. He wore a single black bow tie around his neck.

"He asked if he could. What was I supposed to say? Woody said. Besides, he actually did a good job with a short amount of time. Honestly, I was surprised he had a suit jacket that fit me." The suit jacket was black with a small rose pinned to it.

"Lighting is great, flowers are beautiful and we are a go for the music!" Slinky turned on the boom box and canon in D started playing. First Barbie came down the aisle wearing a red dress and then Jessie came down in another red dress that Barbie found for her. Then the wedding march began and down came Callie. Woody's mouth dropped. She wore a white jacket and added a veil to her hat. He held out his hand to her and she took it.

"Hey you." She said smiling.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said back. Hamm cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to celebrate the union of Sheriff Woody Pride and Princess Callie. Woody, do you take Callie to be your wife, to love her and honor her for better or worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Woody said.

"And Callie, do you take Woody to be your husband, to love him and honor him for better or worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Callie said.

"I understand that you have prepared vows. When you're ready, you may begin Callie." She took a deep breath.

"Woody, we've been tested, you and I. Since the day we met, we have been hit with obstacle after obstacle. Yet through every obstacle, we have not only found the light at the end of the tunnel, but we found strength, compassion, and love. Two weeks ago was one of one of those obstacles. It wasn't our bravery or determination to survive that saved us, but the strength of our love for one another. Today I vow to always have your back, to be there for you through good times and bad. Today, I accept you for who you are. Today, I become not only your wife, but your partner in crime till death do we part." She slid a small wooden band that she made onto his finger.

"That was beautiful." Jessie whispered.

"Yeah it was." Buzz said, sniffling. Woody couldn't help but sniffle as well.

"Callie, three years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given me comfort beyond measure when I have cried. I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise to do just that for the rest of my days. Today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You have been and always will be the best part of my day, from now until the end of time." Callie sniffled as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your princess, Woodster!" Woody didn't need to be told twice for he pulled Callie forward, dipped her down, and kissed her hard on the lips. The toys cheered and the party moved into Bonnie's room.

"Alright everyone, time for the bride and groom's first dance." Jessie said. Woody and Callie stood on either end of the room. Woody pointed two fingers at his eyes and then one at her. Callie winked back at him as the music started. They moved towards one another, starting with a rumba and moving into a tango.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
_  
They moved across the floor in a swift, romantic motion, leaving most of the toys speechless. Woody spun her around and moved her in front of him, placing a hand on her waist. When the tempo quickened, he spun her out again and pulled her close.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

On the last beat, they did a cha cha and then he dipped her in the final pose. The crowd roared with applause. Woody raised her up, kissed her, and they bowed. Suddenly another song started and Callie pushed the sheriff off the dance floor.

"Whoa, what's going on?" He asked.

"She and Jessie wanted to do a dance to their favorite song." Buzz said. They started dancing to Pitbull's 'Feel this moment'. They were in sync the whole time. At one point during the song, they pointed to their husbands, beckoning them onto the dance floor. Woody hesitated at first, but then Callie smiled at him and he shrugged before joining her. Soon all of them joined in. The two couples led the dance, having the time of their lives. Woody grabbed his wife and kissed her. They were finally married and had a lot to live for, but they would start with each other.

The end


End file.
